Promise?
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: Based on the TV Series and Books: Elena and Damon are going to the movies. But when Damon is encountered by Elena's little sister; Margret, Damon and Margret have a little chat about Elena. Very cute and better than It sounds! DamonxElenaxMargret
1. Part 1

**Description: Okay so yes, this is a Two-Shot. And what I meant about it being based on the show and books is that Jeremy AND Margret are in thw story. But anyway. Damon and Elena are going to the movies, but when they have to take Margret with them. Damon and Margret have a little chat before that leave, about Elena. It's really cute. It also points out how Damon and Elena could be really good parents! =D Review! Oh and where you say what 'TWO PEOPLE' the story is based on, I could only say Damon cause it won't let me say Margret. But whatever! READ ITS REALLY GOOD!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to...I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOKS OR SHOW. K, lets just get that covered. But I would LOVE to own Paul Wesley...oh well I dont. Sorry! =P**

**

* * *

**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Promise? (TWO-SHOT)**

**Part 1.**

**ElenaxDamonxMargret**

Damon waited outside Elena's house for what seemed forever. Today Damon and Elena were going to the movies. Stefan was out of town helping Anna, with...something. Bonnie was at the spa with Caroline, which made Elena mad since they didn't invite her. Matt had to work at 'The Grill'. Jeremy and Aunt Judith were out to the beach. Jeremy didn't want to go but his Aunt dragged him, since he was 'pale' and he needed to 'go out more' and 'get some sun'. The only reason Elena wasn't going was because she pretended she was sick.

Finally the door opened to reveal Elena. "What took you so long, I thought you died or something!" Damon said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well I have to look good for our date. Makeup takes work if you didn't know." Elena said.

The word 'date' stunned Damon. "Wait, date? I didn't know this was a date. Well after our 'date', how about we go to my place. 'Saint Stefie' doesn't have to know." Damon said and smirked.

"Yes, a date. As FRIENDS." Elena said. "And whatever Damon, you wish." Elena said and smiled.

"And always hoping." Damon added. "Well are you ready?" Damon asked.

Elena's face went blank. "Um, wait not exactly. I have to finish my hair...but then I'll be done!" Elena said and smiled. 'Is she doing this just to annoy me?' Damon thought.

"Seriously?" Damon asked.

"Well! You can't wait for like five more minutes?" Elena asked. With her hand on her hip and her hair brush in the other.

"Fine." Damon said and walked inside Elena's house and sat on the couch.

"Uhh- Come in?" Elena said, and giggled. "I'll be back in a sec'." Elena said walking up the stairs. Then Elena's face went blank, and she ran back downstairs. "Wait Damon. I forgot to tell you something." Elena said.

Damon turned to Elena. "Decide to take my offer for tonight?" Damon asked with a smirk plastered on his face. One of those smirks that makes you want to slap him. Elena rolled her eyes again. "No. It's just that well Margret...my sister...?" Elena said.

"Yes, I remember her. Your little sister, about five or four, has curly hair, looks _nothing_ like you?" Damon asked, but which seemed like a statement.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, she didn't want to go to the beach cause she has a rash or something, so...well she's here and she's coming to the movies with us." Elena said as randomly as she could.

"Great. Babysitting." Damon said.

"Well if she comes down stairs...well, don't be an ass!" Elena said. 'Wait, when is he not?' Elena thought.

"You love my ass!" Damon yelled to Elena as she went back up stairs. "Whatever!" Elena called back. Damon rolled his eyes and smiled, as he sat on the couch bored to tears. Then he heard small little stomps coming from the back door- into the kitchen- and into the living room.

It was Margret.

The little girl skipped into the living room, her curls bouncing up and down, but then stopped to see Damon. Margret slowly walked into the living room and sat next to Damon on the couch with her little stuffed unicorn, and then made a wide smile on her face. She was wearing a little jean dress with a light pink shirt under it and with white sandals with little flowers on the top.

"Hi!" Margret said with the cutest little voice ever. Her Aunt must give into her alot, Damon thought.

"Hello?" Damon said awkwardly. Let's just say Damon wasn't the best when it came to children.

"I'm Margret! And this is Mr. FluffyBottoms!" Margret said holding up the unicorn.

Damon smiled at the little girl. Then there was a silence.

"Did you know Mr. FluffyBottoms is my best friend?" Margret asked.

"No. I didn't know that!" Damon said playing along with the little girl.

"Well, it's true. Can you keep a se-cet?" Margret asked not being about to renounce the 'R' in secret in stead of 'se-cet'.

"Sure." Damon said.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone! Promise?" Margret said and waved her hands in the air.

"Alright! I promise." Damon said. And put his hand to his heart.

Margret looked side to side, and cupped her hand beside her mouth to make sure no one else could here. And then stood on her knees over to Damon on the couch so she reached his ears. "Vampire's are real! Don't tell though!" Margret said, and sat back down. Damon almost died laughing in his head. 'Really? I had NO idea!' Damon said in his mind.

"Wow! How do you know this?" Damon said sarcastically.

"My sister told me! But she said to not tell anyone, so don't!" Margret warned, looking around the room again to make sure no one had seen her.

Okay Damon couldn't help it. This was to funny! Damon let out a small laugh.

Margret burrowed her eye brows and crossed her arms. "It's not funny! I'm not kidding!" Margret argued.

"No. No, I believe you!" Damon said, still laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Margret said and turned around so Damon couldn't see her face.

Damon felt kind of bad. He hurt Margret's feelings. Damon didn't really no why he cared, but this kid was just to cute.

"No, I'm sorry Margret. Can I tell _you_ a secret?" Damon said.

Margret's head shot back up and her eyes wide. "What is it! Tell me!" Margret said.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Damon said.

"Promise!" Margret said excited to hear what it was.

"_I'm,_ a vampire." Damon whispered and smiled.

Margret let out a small gasp. Her mouth shaped as a 'O'.

"No way! Weally?" Margret asked, still not being able to pronounce the letter 'R'. As in what was supposed to be 'Really', not 'Weally'.

Damon just nodded lightly. 'This was to fun', Damon thought.

Margret let out another gasp.

"But don't tell!" Damon said.

Margret's little curly head nodded 'yes'. "Want to be my new best friend?" Margret asked her eyes wide in hope.

Damon had to think about it. 'Well Damon, what do you have to loose? I mean the only other friend you have in the world is Elena.' Damon's head told him. Just then Damon just realized how much of a loner he was, but he shook of the idea and told Margret 'sure'.

"Awesome!" Margret yelled shooting her hands up in the air. Damon just smiled. 'I could make a good father!' Damon said in his mind, 'But let's not think about that til' I'm sure I have Elena.' Damon thought and laughed.

Then there was a moment of silence. Then Margret asked out of random. "Who are you?"

'Finally, NOW she asks that!' Damon thought.

"I'm your sister's friend." Damon said thinking about Elena. And how gorgeous she looked this morning... and lets not get side trackted!

"You mean boyfriend!" Margret said and blushed.

Damon laughed in his head, but just left it was a smirk on his face. Damon could already hear Elena saying 'You wish!' With her little perky self.

"I wouldn't say that." Damon said and continued to smile.

"Weally?" Margret started, getting on the couch and standing up, with her little hands on her hips as if she was protesting. 'Yep, now I see where the attitude comes from this family...Elena!" Damon thought and laughed.

"I mean she talks about you ALL the time!" Margret said waving her hands in the air with her stuffed unicorn in the other.

This shocked Damon. "Really, now?" Damon said with a smirk. 'Miss. Little-To-Good-For-Damon...talks about ME, ALL the time!' Damon thought.

"Weally." Margret repeated.

"Well what does your sister, Elena, say about me?" Damon asked, he was going to enjoy this. Damon was starting to like Margret a WHOLE lot more. He could use her to 'dish' stuff about Elena. 'I am so bad' Damon thought and smirked.

"Well..when she talks about you...she uses the-..." Margret looked around the room. And she cupped her hand to her mouth as she did before and whispered to Damon. "The 'bad words'." Margret said. 'Or course _she_ does.' Damon thought, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'm ready!" Elena called, coming back down stairs.

"Yep!" Margret said with her preppy child voice. Margret jumped off the couch and ran to Elena and hugged her knees, since that's where her height met Elena. Elena picked up her little sister and held her to her hip. "Ready Damon?" Elena asked.

Damon was in another world looking at Elena's appearance. Looking beautiful, with a child on her hips. 'Elena would really make a good mother to', Damon thought. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with family's today, probably cause he never had any luck with his own. But, Damon put a smile and nodded.

"Great!" Elena said and smiled. "Lets go!"

**Author's Note: Okay..this was going to be a oneshot...but it's tooo cute! So it will be a TWO-SHOT! Review please! The next part is rlly cute! Funny, right? REVIEW! I dont know why but JEREMY and MARGRET are in the same story. It's a mixture of the book and show I guess. Lol!**


	2. Part 2

**FACT!: By the way, If yall don't know who Margret is...that's Elena's little sister in the books so yea! READ! **

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Promise? (TWO-SHOT)**

**Part 2.**

**ElenaxDamonxMargret**

Damon, Elena, and Margret had arrived at the theater in the Mall. "So what are we going to see? But no Horror films!" Elena stated. And went over to Damon. "Margret gets nightmares." Elena whispered. Damon nodded.

"Margret, honey what do you want to see?" Elena asked sweetly. 'God I'm sounding like Aunt Judith.' Elena thought.

"Hmm, I don't know. I want Damon to pick!" Margret said and walked over to Damon and held his hand in hers.

Damon smirked and looked over to Elena who looked confused. "Seems as If none of the Gilbert women can keep there hands off of me." Damon said. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Uhh- Okay well what are we watching...Damon." Elena said with a small fake smile, saying Damon's name sharp and fierce, full of annoyance.

Damon just continued to smirk. "Hmm, lets see!" Damon said his voice sarcastic but sounding 'fun' for Margret. Damon picked up Margret and held her up to his hips like Elena had. Damon and Margret scanned over all the movies.

Okay, now Elena was completely confused. But seeing Damon...actually caring for someone other than himself, it was..._cute._ Elena watched as Damon held Margret as if she were his own child. Damon turned around to Elena to see her eyes looking dazed and stunned.

"Yes, Elena?" Damon asked, trying to get Elena out of her trance. "But I mean, I already know you can't keep your eyes off me." Damon said letting out a fake laugh. Elena started to speak, but her eyes didn't change.

"Umm-no it's just that,...nevermind." Elena said, now fully out of her 'trance'. "Did you pick a movie yet?" Elena asked. Margret nodded and smiled.

"Yep!" The cheerful girl said. "Damon, told me to pick...Umm- Nitemar On Em Sreet?" Margret said trying to pronounce the words.

"You mean, Nightmare On Elm Street?" Damon asked and smirked at Elena.

"Ugh! Damon! You know Margret can't see any scary movies! I mean the girls only five!" Elena protested.

Damon put Margret down. "Exactly, she's five! She won't even know what she's watching." Damon said and smiled. "C'mon Elena!" Damon asked.

Elena shook her head. "I-I said no Damon!" Elena said. It was so temping! She wanted to see that movie so badly, but she knew she couldn't.

"Elena. I hope you still realize, I _can _read your mind." Damon said. He walked over behind Elena and rapped his arms around her waist and stomach from behind. "And I know how badly you want to see it." Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena blushed, she didn't wan't to move from his hold, it felt to right, but she is dating Stefan. It's not right. Elena moved from Damon's grip so she was facing him, but he still had still hands around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. Elena let out a small sigh.

"Fine, Damon." Elena said.

Damon let out a small smirk. Again Elena dearly wanted to slap him.

"But, if Margret has nightmare's...what am I supposed to tell Aunt Judith?" Elena asked. 'Bet he doesn't have an answer to that!' Elena thought.

Damon was silent for a moment.

"Exactly." Elena said. "Now if you don't mind, I am-" Elena was cut off.

"Elena!" Someone called, it was a female. That voice is to familiar, Elena thought. "Hey, Elena!" Another voice called, this one was a male. Elena turned around to find Caroline and Matt holding hands. They had been dating for quite some time now. Elena was blessed that she wasn't one of those girls who gets jealous when there ex has found another girl friend.

Elena walked over to them.

"Caroline? I thought you were at the spa with Bonnie." Elena said hard, since they didn't have the sense to invite her.

Caroline let her eyes wonder around the theater for a second then bounce back at Elena. "Oh! Well when me and Bonnie were in the mud bath, they said they were having a 'Mandatory Evacuation' or something. But anyway somehow one of the steamers got lit on fire so we had to leave." Caroline paused. "But oh my gosh, Elena! When Bonnie first heard that we needed to evacuate; when we were in the mud bath she like freaked out! And mud went everywhere!" Caroline said still laughing.

"But- you know, you had to be there." Caroline finished.

"Well, just to be I wasn't." Elena said her eyes narrowed.

Then there was silence, until Margret came rushing up.

"Mattie!" Margret said running up to Matt. Matt picked Margret up and smiled.

"Hey Margret! Haven't seen you in a while." Matt said, Margret smiled.

"So where's Bonnie now?" Elena asked.

"Oh well I invited her to come to the movies with us, but she just said she was going to get some rest." Caroline said. Elena just nodded. There was obviously a lot of tension here. And just to make it worse, Damon walked over.

"What's he doing here?" Matt said as Damon came over and rapped his arm around Elena. Elena shook him off and watched as Damon made a small, fake, pout. Matt's eyes eyes narrowed as he held Margret protectively. Then Margret's head shot up.

"Oh thats my new best friend! Damon!" Margret said, cheerfully. Damon just standed there and smirked. Matt looked over to Elena confused, but Elena just shrugged it off as acting if Margret were crazy.

"Alright guys, well we really need to be picking a movie." Elena said as Matt put Margret down.

"What are _you_ gonna see?" Margret asked Caroline tugging at her sweater. Caroline looked down to little Margret.

"Oh well me and Matt are going to see 'Nightmare On Elm Street'." Caroline said directing the conversation to Elena.

"Well-Damon and Margret want to see that movie to. But it's just, Margret and scary movies don't mix well. And besides the movies rated 'R'. I'm pretty sure there not going to let a five year old in." Elena said.

"Well let's just see." Damon said and smirked, holding up everyone's tickets for the scary movie.

"When did you get those?" Elena said.

"When you were blabbering on about the spa." Damon said.

"Damon! You know I didn't agree with this!" Elena protested.

"C'mon Elena! It will be fun!" Caroline said. Elena turned to the girl and glared at her evilly. And then looked back at Damon and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Elena said.

"Great, lets go!" Caroline said as they all headed towards the room where 'Nightmare On Elm Street' was playing. Right when all of them were in, the Guard stopped Elena who was holding Margret.

"Ma'am, this child is not eligible to see this film."

"Well Sir' she won't have any problems, really-" Elena was cut off by the Guard.

"You need to go back to the Ticket Booth and get your ticket recharged." The Guard said.

"Please!" Elena said. Then Damon walked up to the Guard.

"Hello I am Damon. What seems to be the problem?" Damon asked as politely as he could which shocked Elena a bit, since Damon was always almost usually on his WORST behavior.

"Are you with this women to? All three of you will need to go back and-" Now the guard; was interrupted.

Damon looked the man straight in the eye and started to speak.

"Your going to let us all go and watch the movie. We were never here." Damon said, compelling the man. Margret looked at Damon with curiosity.

"You were never here." The Guard repeated.

Damon smiled. "Good." Damon said and turned to Elena and Margret. "Let's go."

XXX

"Elena!" Margret yelled to her sister and tugged at her shirt. "I need to use the potty!" Margret whined.

Elena let out a sigh. She was never going to get to finish this movie. But, surprisingly she hadn't heard Margret complain about the movie once or say it was scary. Elena slowly got up and picked up Margret.

"I'll be right back." Elena said to Damon and walked away.

"Oh wait Elena!" Caroline called. "I will come with you!" Caroline said walking down the stairs to Elena.

_In The Bathroom_

Elena stood there while Caroline put on her makeup, _again,_ and Margret used the bathroom.

"So...you and Damon?" Caroline said to break the silence. "I hope you know your making a HUGE mistake Elena." Caroline said serious for a second.

Elena smiled at Damon's name. "No, no Caroline not like that. I mean were just friends." Elena explained.

"Well, good. I just don't want him to hurt you." Caroline said remembering when she had 'almost' had sex with Damon, and he had bitten her everywhere. "Well, where's Stefan?" Caroline said changing the subject.

Elena's smile faded. "I dunno. He's with Anna or something. I mean, I love Stefan, but..." Elena paused.

"But what?" Caroline asked and smiled. One of Caroline's favorite things in the world was, gossip. "Well, he's just always busy latley. But whatever, I'm not going to be one of those girls who freaks out just because there boyfriend isn't paying that much attention to her." Elena said proudly.

Caroline smiled. "Good." She said in her preppy voice. "Well I'm gonna go back with Matt and all them." Caroline said. "I'd hate to leave Matt and Damon in the same room together for over five minutes." Caroline said as both of the girls laughed.

"Yeah, well I will there in a sec'." Elena said. Caroline nodded and left.

Elena let out a sigh. But then her eyes flung open for almost forgetting all about Margret. "Hey Margret, you almost done?" Elena asked softly.

"Yep!" Margret's cheerful voice said as she walked out of the bathroom stall. Elena picked up her little sister so she could wash her hands. When Margret was done, Elena put her down; but she wasn't done just yet with the girl. "Hey Margret. What's going on with you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"He's my new best friend!" Margret said.

Elena nodded. "Anything else? Did he tell you anything?" Elena questioned her little sister.

Margret swung her head side to side let her light colored curls fly everywhere.

"Nope. But he's so cool! He's my first ever vampire friend!" Margret said excited.

Elena's eyes shot open again. "He's your-what- friend?" Elena asked shocked. 'Did Margret-my little sister Margret- just say..._'vampire?', _Elena thought.

"Yep, he's my _best_ friend!" Margret said.

Elena eyes narrowed. Damon has a lot of explaining to do.

XXX

After the movie was over, Caroline was off in the bathroom probably putting more makeup on, Matt was holding and playing with Margret, so that just left Damon and Elena. Damon exited the theater and started to talk to Elena. "That movie was a waste of time!" Damon complained. Elena just giggled, almost forgetting what she needed to talk to him about.

"Uhh-Damon. How did Margret figure about...vampires?" Elena asked, whispering the last word harshly.

"Hey I didn't tell the girl. But apparently you have a big mouth and did." Damon said and smirked.

Elena's face went plank remembering one night she told Margret that vampires were real to make her go to sleep. Elena had no idea she had remembered!

"And your sister was very helpful. Apparently you talk about ME 'all the time!'. Damon said and continued to smirk.

Elena's face turned red. "Wait-WHAT?" Elena asked shocked. Last time she told Margret everything!

"What else did Margret tell you?" Elena asked.

Damon let out a small smile.

"Can't tell...I _promised_."

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Cute huh? LOVED IT! Well, got any ideas for any other stories? BTW, imma tell ya again: if yall don't know who Margret is...thats Elena's little sister out of the book..just to get that cleared. ANYWAY review! Love it, hate it, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


End file.
